United We Fall
by DixiePryde06
Summary: The members of the fire deparment must deal with the loss of a coworker,and a friend... How will they handle the loss, and will the rookie ever be accepected?
1. Fire and Chili

Jimmy was awoken from a deep sleep by the loudly buzzing alarm clock on his nightstand... he moaned and slapped at the snooze button.

"God its to early..." he mumbled... then the events of the past night started flooding into his mind...

FlashBack

The guys were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating the famouse chili DK Made... laughing at the fact that he was such a good cook.

"DK, man, you are such a lady to make us this wondeful meal" Jimmy said with a huge grin on his face.

"yeah yeah, Doherty, Laugh it up, its your turn to cook tommorow."

Jimmy laughed, "Who wants pizza tommorow?"

Just as they started dipping their second bowl the alarm rang out...

"lets roll boys!" walsh shouted out as he jumped up and ran out into the Engine Bay.

Within seconds they were all in their turnout gear and hopping onto the truck, and with lights and sirens on their way.

"Engine 55, Ladder 100, Boyd 553, apartment fire, 108 and riverside, 10th floor, possible entrapment."

"Engine 55, in route central."

5 minutes later they pull up in front of the building, as they jump out of the truck they see thick smoke billowing from the 9th and 10th floor. Jimmy grabs his BA and slings it onto his back... Taylor, DK, Lombardo follow suit.

Lt. Walsh stands by the truck, radio in hand... " Taylor, Lombardo, grab a line, Doherty, DK... they tell me theres two people trapped on the 10th floor, go and get 'em, but be careful. the fires up there somewhere."

Jimmy and DK, head through the front door, and begin to ascend the stairs, finally they make it to the 10th floor... "DK, Stay right with me, this dense smoke is a bitch!"

"I'm right behind ya Jimmy..." DK replied.

They go door by door, feeling it for heat, then kicking it in looking for the trapped people.

Jimmy gets to the second to last door on that hall, feels it for heat, its hot... he carefully stands to the side and smashes it in with his ax. He steps in front of the door and see's half of the aparment already fully evolved, he scans the room and see's 2 small children huddled under the dineing room table...

"DK, I found them!" Jimmy Shouted as he moved toward the children... DK Moved to follow him, but as he stepped down a few feet inside the door, the floor beneath him collapses...

Jimmy turned at almost the same moment as the floor gave way...

"DK!" he shouted diving for his arm as he fell... but it was a fraction of a second to late... he looked down the hole and saw DK laying motionless about 3 floors down.

He grabbed his radio.. "MAN DOWN, REPEAT MAN DOWN!" then ran back to the two kids, picked one up in each arm, and ran out the door and back down the steps, making it out the door twice as fast as he made it up...

"KIM, DOC!" He yelled as he ran out the door... " These kids need help."

He sat the two crying kids down on the stretcher and turned and ran back toward the building... as he rounded the truck, walsh caught him around the arm... "Jimmy where do you think your going?"

"To get DK, the floor gave out and he fell, I gotta go back for him.."

"Whoa Jimmy, hold on, Taylor and Lombardo are on it now, They will get him... you go let the medics check you out."

"LIEU I'M FINE!, I gotta go get him, its my fault he was behind me in there."

"Jimmy its not your fault..." Just as he said that Lombardo and Taylor emerged from the building carrying an unconscience DK.

Carlos ran over as they laid him on the ground and began to assess him.

"DOC, DOC I need your help over here, he isnt breathing."

Doc ran over as carlos started CPR.

Jimmy came over and dropped to his knees beside them..

"DK breath dammit, you cant die like this... your strong man..."

For 20 minutes doc and carlos worked... but it was to late... he was gone...

Doc stood up..."I'm sorry jimmy..."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy Screamed..." He's not dead... dont say that he is dead... he cant be..."

Kim came over and took jimmys hand and made him stand up...

"come on jimmy.."

Jimmy stood there for a minute looking at DK's body... "this is all my..." he muttered before everything went black... and he fell to the ground.


	2. Can it get any worse?

End Flashback

Jimmy sat up on the side of the bed, and ran his hands over his face, letting out a sigh...

"I cant believe its real..." He muttered to himself as he got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for the funeral.

He turned on the water in the shower, and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth... As he stood there brushing his teeth, silent tears began to slide down his face.

"Stop this jimmy... your tough you can handle this." he thought to himself as he dropped his toothbrush back into the cup and steped into the shower and shut the glass door.

He just stood there and let the warm water run over his body... it felt good to his sore muscles... finally he gave in and washed up and got out of the shower.

He steped out onto the rug in front of the shower, wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back out into his bedroom. He walked to his dresser and got out a pair of boxers and threw them on the bed. Then he walked over to his closet and got out the garment back that his dress suit was in... he laid it on the bed and slowly unziped it. He hadnt had to put this on since Johnson's funeral. He dropped the towel on the floor and put on his boxers, and then the suit. He put on his dress shoes and grabbed the symbolic white hat out of the top of the closet.

He walked out the door of his aparment and got into his Dodge Ram truck, and pulled out onto to busy street... as the front end of his truck gets into the lane, a car comes screaming over the hill and slams into the driver side door, pushing the truck into the nearby lightpole, leaving the Ram pinned betwine the car and the lightpole

Jimmy moaned as he lifted his head up off of the steering wheel, he looked up just in time to see the lightpole come crashing down ontop of his truck...

"Holy shit" he yelled as it crushed in the roof...

Note: I know its a short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise!


End file.
